geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Female speakers at Web2.0 Expo 2009
The following female speakers presented at the Web 2.0 Expo conference in 2009: * Alexa Andrzejewski (Adaptive Path): "Sparking a Crush: Attracting and Retaining New Users" * Jen Bekman (20x200 | Jen Bekman Projects, Inc.), "Corralling the Crowdsourced Community" * Veronica Belmont (Tekzilla) "Tekzilla Live!" * Janetti Chon (Web 2.0 Expo / TechWeb), "Social Media Town Hall" * Isabelle Christensen (REC Solar), "Social Media Buyer's Guide" * Nancy Duarte (Duarte Design), "Tools for Visual Storytelling" * Maggie Fox (Social Media Group), "Case Study: Setting Content Free at Ford Motor Company" * Vanessa Fox (Nine By Blue), "Diagnosing Technical Search Acquisition Issues" * Liz Gannes (GigaOm / NewTeeVee), "Video Platforms: The Reel Deal" * Jeanette Gibson (Cisco), "Social Media Buyer's Guide" * Maria Giudice (Hot Studio), "Can't We Just All Get Along? Human-centered Design Meets Agile Development" * Heather Gold (the Heather Gold Show), "Authenticity is the New Authority" * Kelly Goto (gotomedia, LLC), "workFLOW: A Better, More Effective Way to Work (and Live)" * Kristina Halvorson (Brain Traffic), "Content Strategy: What's Real, What's Relevant" * Christine Herron (First Round Capital), "VCTips: An Inside Look at Growth and Fundraising Strategy" * Molly Holzschlag (Opera Software, ASA), "What's New in Web Browsers" * Tara Hunt (Intuit, Inc.), "The Whuffie Factor: The 5 Keys for Maxing Social Capital and Winning with Online Communities" * Katherine Hutchinson (PayPal, Inc.), "The Arms Race of Online Payment Fraud" * Amanda Koster (SalaamGarage), "SalaamGarage: Imagine What You Can Do" * Micki Krimmel (Sugar Packet Inc.), "WWCMD? What Would the Community Manager Do?" * Roxanne Langer (WineFUNdamentals), "The 30-minute Wine MBA" * Carolyn Lawson (CA Public Utilities Commission), "Navigating the Maze: How to Sell to the Public Sector" * Kim Lenox (Consumer Electronics Industry), "Be a Mobile Design Hero: Transform Your Web Design Knowledge into Mobile Design Skills" * Charlene Li (Altimeter Group), "Why Social Media Marketing Fails - and How to Fix It" * Heather Lutze (Lutze Consulting and Author "The Findability Formula: The Easy, Non-Technical Guide to Search Engine Marketing"), "Optimize Your Organic Search Results Leveraging Social Media and Your Own Website" * Susan MacDermid (Real Branding), "Agency 2.0" * Erin Malone (Tangible UX), "Designing Social Interfaces: Principles, Best Practices and Patterns for Designing the Social Web" * Kathy Mandelstein (IBM Software Group), "Smart Work: Embrace Change & Empower Your Teams to Drive Growth and Innovation - A Panel Discussion" * Ellen Miller (Sunlight Foundation), "A Conversation with Ellen Miller" * Sarah Milstein (20slides.com), "Effective Twitter for Communication & Product Integration" * Kate Niederhoffer (Dachis Corporation), "Beyond Buzz: On Measuring a Conversation" * Jennifer Pahlka (TechWeb), "Corralling the Crowdsourced Community" * Arena Reed (Grockit), "Can't We Just All Get Along? Human-centered Design Meets Agile Development" * Laurel Reitman (Adobe), "Video Platforms: The Reel Deal" * Elizabeth Ross (Tribal DDB), "Agency 2.0" * Deborah Schultz (www.deborahschultz.com), "It's the People, Stupid" * Clara Shih (salesforce.com), "Standards and Your Business" * Christina Wodtke (LinkedIn), "Designing Social Websites" Total: 39/200, or just under 20%. This is the highest proportion of women speakers we have noted yet at any technical conference on this site, and Web2.0 Expo is one of the less technical conferences out there.